fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Wyngrad-Tate
Judith Wyngrad-Tate is a powerful S-Class mage of Celestial Dawn and highly proficient user of Darkness Magic. Originally a reckless Independent Mage, Judith was known as the Wild Child of the magic world on account of her lack of self-control when taking on jobs. Around the time she joined up with Celestial Dawn, Judith met her soon to be husband Shou Tate. Judith is typically referred to as the interim guild master in the absence of Sid as she typically helps keep track of the goings on in the guild and will occasionally hand out jobs to its members though this is a duty she shares with the other S-Class mages as well. Appearance In terms of appearance, Judith is considered a very attractive woman to most people, men and women alike. Her long black hair is typically kept either straightened or in curls to rest comfortably on her shoulders. On the occasion that she wears her glasses, Judith will tie her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her bright green eyes. When out on jobs, Judith generally wears a long sleeved form fitting white blouse beneath a dark brown leather jacket with a fur collar. Around her neck is a choker with a 7 pointed star gem given to her by Shou on the eve of their wedding night. Personality At first glance, Judith is a jovial and outgoing woman, quick to greet new people with a warm smile. Depending on who you ask, that warm person you first meet is who Judith really is though if you were to ask someone like her guild mates Kain or Ryian, both would tell you that Judith is a bossy woman who more than gets a kick out of telling everyone what to do. This is true to a fault, as Judith is generally only bossy with the two of them, as in her own words "Kain and Ryian are both man child's of varying degrees". Though she bosses the two around, she does so as a means of playfully agitating the two men Much like Ryian, Judith is known inside and outside Celestial Dawn as the mother of the guild, looking after everyone's well being, even her guild master Sid has fallen victim to her doting on more than one occasion. While she dotes on nearly everyone, Judith particularly mothers the younger members of the guild with both Freya and Hanz coming to view her as a surrogate mother of sorts with Judith in return viewing them almost as her own children. When with Shou, Judith is much more affectionate though very much still an out going person, a great balance to her husbands more reserved personality. Though the two have been married for only a short three years, they still act much like one would expect from newlyweds. In contrast to Shou's dark humor, Judith's sense of humor is more light-heartened, regularly teasing her husband in attempts to merely gain a reaction from History Judith's life reads like one would expect for a normal person growing up. Nothing traumatic or uplifting took place in her life and as such, Judith had a somewhat boring normal life growing up alongside her brother Jax. Because of this normal almost boring life, Judith attempted to spice up her own life by partaking in wild events such as doing jobs illegally or going out on hunting missions of her own at the behest of her brother. As such, Judith was regularly reprimanded in her teenage years by her parents for endangering her life in numerous stunts simply to get her adrenaline going. Despite this, Judith continued her wild stunts, wishing to experience more of the world around her. Once she became of age, Judith left home and became an traveling mage, getting her fill of action and excitement. By the time she was 26, Judith grew tired of the single life and decided to find a guild to join, settling on Celestial Dawn after witnessing two of their mages swiftly take down a bounty. After being accepted by the guild master at the time, Darwin Cross, Judith began to rise up in rank among the guild thanks to her prowess in magic. By the time former dark mage Shou Tate was admitted into the guild, Judith had already established herself as a top mage amongst the rest of the mages and had become an S-Class mage. Having the love for the former dark mage, Judith was the of main members to disapprove of Shou's induction into the guild, questioning not only the sanity of Darwin, his successor Sid Hiroshi, and any other members who had no problem allowing Shou into the guild. Judith's disdain for Shou continued for a while, even after the division of Celestial Dawn's rank instigated by Geron. It wasn't until new guild master Sid personally appointed her and Shou on a mission in an attempt to dissolve the one sided hostility between the two. Sid's efforts were almost for naught throughout the mission until the two were ambushed by a mob of Dark Mages. In the ensuing battle, Judith witnessed Shou selflessly defend her from attack several times, even going so far as to take a blow meant for her. Magic & Abilities Great Magic Power: 'Befitting her title as a S-Class mage, Judith has a large amount of magic at her disposal, as seen by the large of amount of mid to high level spells she regularly employs in combat back to back. Unlike most of the mages in her guild, Judith's grasp on magic extends beyond just using spells from specific magic types. Judith is capable of manipulating the existing eternano in the surrounding area for devastating blasts of raw magic. '''Enhanced Speed: '''One of Judith's greatest attributes is her remarkable speed and high level of athleticism that allows her to move at speeds that far surpass what the naked eye can perceive unaided. Much like her husband, Judith is rather showy with her speed, liking to aid flair when evade some of the fastest mages. On more than one occasion, Judith has evaded attacks at what would be considered the last second for most mages all with ease. High speed combat is her preferred method of combat, preferring to finish fights as quickly as possible without needlessly dragging them out. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Judith is an exceptionally skilled hand-to-hand fighter capable of keeping up with those more proficient than, usually stringing together a series of moves to compensate for any gaps in skill. She mostly uses kicks to either sweep the legs from underneath an opponent or to dish out numerous blows in a short amount of time, overwhelming her opponents. '''Enhanced Durability and Endurance: '''Despite her slim build Judith can withstand an enormous amount of pain, more than what someone of her size should be capable of. Her durability is such that sustaining multiple close range blasts only singed her despite the damage done to her clothing. More evidence is seen when she executes multiple high level spells in rapid succession with the only result being slightly winded, a feat that would leave most gasping for breath. '''Enhanced Strength: '''In spite of her small frame, Judith is capable of great feats of strength far greater than normal humans could achieve. Though not to the same degree as her fellow S-Class mages, Judith is still capable of performing feats only a step below them. '''Tactical Analyst: '''What's surprising to most is Judith's penchant for coming up with strategies for her guild mates to use in battle. While not planning out anything 4 or 5 times in advance, Judith is capable of analyzing an opponents skills and deciding which member of her party is best qualified to handle them. 'Snow Magic '(雪魔法 ''Yuki Mahō): This Magic utilizes the element of Snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from his body and manipulate it. The form of the snow is depends on the user, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards or snowstorms. * 'Snow Body: '''Like other elemental magics, Judith transforms her entire body into snow, becoming living snow in the process. In this form, Judith becomes intangible to most forms of physical and magical attacks, as most simply past through her body without causing any damage to her. **'Snow Cloak: 'Judith turns herself into a pile of snow before seemingly melting into the surrounding snow. She then reappears behind her opponent and envelops them in a fold of snow that begins to dramatically lower their body heat. Extended exposure *'Cold Edge: 'Focusing snow and cold energy around the edges of her wrist, Judith flash freezes it into makeshift wrist blades and rushes her opponent with a combination of speed and turning herself into snow and unleashes a flurry of quick slashes. Because of the coldness that radiates off the edges, the wounds are frozen over, hampering the opponents movements due to the restrictiveness of the ice and cold lowering their body temperature. *'Snow Clone: 'The user creates a clone made of snow, in an exact likeness of them self, to intercept an incoming attack or distract the opponent, thereby allowing them to prepare for a counterattack. In Judith's case, she creates up to seven clones of snow that are capable of performing up to one action individually such as attacking, defending, or providing a distraction. *'Diamond Dust Storm: ' 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. Judith's skill with '''Darkness Magic is almost at mastery level, giving her control over this type of magic that most don't possess and as such, Judith is capable of exerting control over Darkness Magic spells not created by her and turn them upon their casters. Because of her level of skill, Judith is also granted access to Shadow Magic, a subset of Darkness Magic *'Dark Explosion: '''Judith gathers darkness energy into an orb in the palm of her hand before releasing it in the direction of her opponent. Once in certain distance of them, the orb expands to envelope them before exploding, severely damaging them and the surrounding area. *'Dark Saber: Judith generates dark-red energy around her forearm, forming it into a makeshift sword and then slashes with it. The sword is capable of matching up with actual weapons and depending on how much magic she puts into it, Judith is capable of cutting through certain spells with it. *'''Dark Ray: '''Judith fires a more concentrated and focused blast of dark energy that has enough power to knock back even S-Class level mages. The two handed version of this possesses even more strength though the charge time is increased to where Judith usually combines it with her '''Shadow Fade spell to unleash it in close proximity. *'Soul Extinction: '''Judith gathers dark energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which takes the form of a large black orb. The orb is then fired as a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. *'Dark Capriccio:' A powerful beam of dark energy that possess great piercing capability and with enough skill can be used in a whip like fashion. *'Dark Shower: Judith releases a mass of dark energy spears and fires them into the sky where it descends onto the opponent at amazing speed, leaving little time and space for the opponent to dodge and sometimes no time to block. Judith is capable of causing the spears to explode should anyone happen to be fast enough to find a gap to escape, effectively creating a minefield. *'Lupine Fury: '''Combining the powers of both Shadow and Darkness Magic, Judith generates large amounts of darkness and shadow energy. Once the necessary amount is created, Judith shapes the energy into a large ethereal wolf-like figure to act as both a means of offense or defense thanks to its physical body. Once completely formed, the wolf rushes Judith's opponent with blinding speed and rips into them with the same ferociousness seen in flesh and blood wolves. 'Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 ''Kage Mahō): Judith's experience in 'Shadow Magic '''is quite high, to the point where when combating other Shadow Magic users she is capable of taking control of their own spells nullifying or turning them back on the user. For lower level opponents, Judith uses Shadow Magic as a form of intimidation, conjuring up shadows from behind the opponent and causing them to surround the opponent in a menacing manner. *'Shadow Fade: 'Judith sinks down into either her own shadow or nearby shadows, allowing her to teleport to any place nearby with shadows. She is also capable of emerging from her enemies shadows giving her an easy jump on them and allowing her to follow them without being noticed. *'Shadow Orochi: 'Amassing a large amount of shadows from her surrounding area, Judith shapes those shadows into the form of a large eight headed snake instead of just multiple smaller snakes. Using the snakes heads, Judith attacks the opponent from multiple directions at once using the snake heads. Once the snake heads have latched on, Judith is capable of swinging the opponent around to dish out great blunt force trauma to them. 'Amaterasu (天照・魔法陣, Amaterasu Mahōjin): A powerful Caster Magic and type of Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts which allows the user to invoke magic seals for various purposes. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash an Amaterasu Magic Seal is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Amaterasu Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. Once written the seals unleash lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area; often utilized in the form of a spherical shockwave that extends outwards, damaging everything within its path. The scale of the destruction caused by these explosions seems to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting Amaterasu Magic Seals seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. The user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. Trivia * Judith's appearance is based off of two characters: Shiho Lee from The Breaker series and Yennefer of Vengerberg from the Witcher series. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Celestial Dawn Category:Human Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Character